This invention relates to display systems including apparatus for supporting merchandise or the like for display and storage, and more particularly, to an expandable and adjustable display system for merchandise or the like.
Various types of display apparatus have been developed in the past for displaying merchandise. The most prevalent display apparatus for article display uses peg boards and support components which are mounted on the peg boards to hold the articles to be displayed. One disadvantage of article display apparatus including peg boards is that adjustment of the relative spacing of the support components is limited because the spacings between the holes in the peg board are preset in both horizontal and vertical directions.
Accordingly, display arrangements have been developed which eliminate fixed spacings in the horizontal direction making the display apparatus adjustable and expandable. One such apparatus, disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,776 to S. G. Tokash, includes a display rack incorporating left-hand brackets and right-hand brackets, which cooperate in pairs for the display of articles of various sizes. Each pair of brackets includes mounting clips which depend from the bottom of each bracket and are applied to a pair of horizontally extending rods. The brackets are slidable along the rods to enable each pair of brackets to be spaced apart to accommodate whatever packaged merchandise is displayed therein.
Another display arrangement, disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,272 of Frank P. Field, incorporates a slotted display board having horizontally extending slots for mounting storage bins. Each bin has a left-hand wall, a right-hand wall and a bottom wall defining a single compartment within which merchandise may be displayed. At the top of the rear wall of the bin is a rearwardly offset tongue which fits into a selected one of the slots. A bin can be mounted at a selected location on the board by inserting the tongue into the appropriate portion of one slot and then letting the bin rest against the forward surface of the board.